


Things To Do (Or Not Do, According To Steve Rogers) When You're Sick

by KassandraScarlett



Series: MCU Rare Pair Bingo-2K19 [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers Family, First and probably last time I ever use these tags, Gen, M/M, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 11:19:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19829086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KassandraScarlett/pseuds/KassandraScarlett
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin.





	Things To Do (Or Not Do, According To Steve Rogers) When You're Sick

**Author's Note:**

> Square: Quarantine

“You know,” Tony said casually, flipping through a magazine idly. “I totally blame you for this.”

Clint scowled at his boyfriend. “What, now it's my fault that you've never had chicken pox before?”

“Hey, I was a pretty sheltered kid,” the genius sniped back. “You spent most of your life on the road. How didn’t you contract it ever before?”

“I don't know,” he groaned, resisting the urge to hit his head on something hard. “I just wanna get out!” He dragged out all the syllables. He knew he was whining, but he couldn’t help it, and he didn’t care. He was _bored_ , dammit. Quarantine was actual hell.

“Okay, I have an idea,” Tony offered, sitting up a little straighter.

“Does it involve sex or alcohol or Natasha?” 

“No,” he admitted.

Clint pouted. “Then I'm not interested.”

There was a brief silence, making Clint frown. He looked over to see Tony smiling at a tablet. It wasn’t a wide, happy grin. No, this was a full-blown super-villain smirk. 

“Tony?” He called his name warily.

Brown eyes sparkled as they met his cool grey ones. “Steve’s been binging on sci-fi movies. You wanna help me convince him that JARVIS is planning on pulling a SKYNET?”

Clint's apprehension dissolved. He could have cackled with glee at the ever so simple, yet brilliant idea. “Hell, yeah!” He crowed.

Tony's smile softened, tinged with something that made Clint want to cover it up with a kiss, despite the angry red rashes covering his skin. 

Then he was turning back to his tablet and the moment broke. “JARVIS, wake FRIDAY, will ya? She can play V.I.K.I.”

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr: kassyscarlett


End file.
